godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
All-Terraintula
The All-Terraintula is a kaiju mecha in the form of a gigantic spider. It appeared only in Dark Horse's Godzilla comic series. Appearances *Godzilla King of the Monsters #5-6, 8 Abilities Energy Beam - All-Terraintula can fire an energy beam from the plating below its eyes. The beam is shown to be powerful enough to injure the King of the Monsters himself and vaporize smaller targets. Armor Plating - All-Terraintula is covered with an "Anti-Godzilla" plating that absorbs radioactive and kinetic energy which powers its: Anti-Godzilla Cannon - This provides a more powerful blast from the network of plating below All-Terraintula's eyes and is capable of knocking back opponents with ease. Super Tranquilizer - All-Terraintula has large tranquilizer missiles containing an artificial curare and super-dense cadmium compound; perfect for neutralizing and drugging radiation-based monsters such as Godzilla. Weaknesses: None Biography The mighty robot Cybersaur had just been destroyed by an internal explosion, and G-Force members Take and Kino lamented about the loss of humanity's greatest defender. However, G-Force leader Dr. Kazushi Kagaku consoled them by telling them that another robot was already in construction Several hours later... Revealed by the Colonel Cameron of the United States military just as Godzilla appeared in Washington, the All-Terraintula was a marvelous machine designed to resemble a titanic spider. The All-Terraintula proceeded to enter the city proper and use its energy beam to do some harm to the King of the Monsters. Godzilla, enraged at the smaller monster unleashed the fury of his atomic ray on the All-Terraintula, but to his surprise, the robot merely absorbed the blast with no effort at all! Colonel Cameron revealed to G-Force that the All-Terraintula boasted of an "Anti-Godzilla Beam" plating which absorbed the energy of Godzilla's ray. The All-Terraintula pressed on with its merciless assault as it unleashed its Anti-Godzilla Cannon on the monster and used its agility to keep out of his reach. Unfortunately for the mechanized spider, Godzilla was able to outwit its pilots and slammed his tail into the machine, sending it crashing into a row of buildings; however, this set Godzilla up for the metallic spider's next attack. The All-Terraintula was able to nail Godzilla with a super-tranq of artificial curare and a super-dense cadmium compound, effectively robbing Godzilla of his atomic ray and drugging the creature. Unfortunately, before the mech could press its advantage, the fight was interrupted by the arrival of the Dianii, gigantic intergalactic bounty hunters with the intent of making Godzilla their prey. They decided to remove the All-Terraintula from the picture and blasted the robot with their Mega-Zooka, sending it down in flames. Much later, after the fight between Godzilla and the Dianii had moved to Portland, Oregon, the All-Terraintula was reactivated, its pilots and creators revealed to be aliens from the Third Planet from the Black Hole. Making its way to Portland, the All-Terraintula sneaked behind two Dianii warriors and vaporized the Dianii's leader with a single blast of its beam. Unfortunately, this enraged the young Dianii traveling with him, who turned and attacked the mecha with an incredible fury, striking the mech with the disembodied arm of his fallen captain. Grabbing hold of the machine, he spun it and tossed it, sending it flying into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla quickly took hold of the mecha, crushing its abdomen and rupturing its nuclear storage pods. A testament to Godzilla's unequaled strength, the All-Terraintula was destroyed, the ensuing nuclear explosion restoring Godzilla's full power. Category:Monsters Category:Comic Kaiju